Paint It Black
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: The sequel to Are You Gonna Be My Girl? Jasper gets a Volturi court summons and things get crazy in the Cullen house. Sam wants to kick Jacob out of the pack. Seth just wants everyone to get along. How will everyone fair in the long run? AU OOC Jazz/Bella
1. Homemade Forts

**This is the sequel to Are You Gonna Be My Girl? which is a Jasper/Bella fic. I recommend reading it before you read this, but you can go against the grind and read this first XD**

**Disclaimer: Twilight ain't mine, and it probably never will be.**

**BPOV**

"Ugh! Why hasn't Alice had a vision yet?"

"I don't know. Just get back to work," said Jasper, pushing my head back down to face the English textbook. "Finals are important, even if you are going to be going through high school over and over…"

It had been a year since the whole rouge incident, and things were finally looking up. Jasper and I had worked out a deal. After we were married and had our honeymoon, he would change me.

Of course, there was another huge problem: the pack.

If you remember, Seth and Jacob ended up phasing one night while Jasper and the Cullens performed at the café. Well, they didn't exactly like Sam's leadership, so we had to sort of force them to go along with it. Jacob and Seth occasionally pop in here when they need to escape. The other wolves wouldn't risk coming around the Cullen house, so they stay away.

While I was studying for school, I was also learning vampire history. The Cullens were preparing me for my new life. It all started when I began to poke around in Jasper's room and came up with a picture of him as a newborn. This made me ask him about his past, and the subject of vampire wars came up. Now I was learning about vampire government systems, the Volturi, Immortal Children, and all the past conflicts between major covens. It was actually pretty interesting. Carlisle had prepared a sort of history book for me to go over, but I stopped carrying it around after Mike went digging through my bag and found the worn leather book and started asking questions. Dangerous questions.

A big subject in vampire history was of course, the Volturi. I had never seen any of them, but I memorized all their current members' descriptions.

So I guess you could say that I shitted my pants when Alice came running down the stairs in the middle of my study session screaming "FELIX IS COMING!"

I squealed and put the English textbook over my head. Someone knocked on the door.

"Uh… is this the Cullen residence?" asked a deep voice from the other side of the door. I looked out of Jasper and I's pillow fort which we had built in the living room this morning. Alice and Esme were mouthing things at each other and making frantic hand signs. Esme finally answered the door, and I slipped back into the fort.

"Hey Esme!"

"Ah, hi Felix!"

"I have a, uh, vampire court summons for Jasper."

"A what for me?"

Jasper poked his head out of the fort, which put his butt in my face.

"Court summons."

I heard Felix toss an envelope at Jasper. He slipped back into the fort and started opening it.

"Why, might I ask, am I getting a court summons now?" he asked.

"Eh, it has something to do with the southern wars. You'll probably get off scot-free if you answer the questions honestly," responded Felix. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a few more of these to serve."

I heard him pat a bag full of envelopes.

"Goodbye Felix dear! Don't be a stranger!"

"Aw, thanks Esme!"

The door shut, and Jasper put a finger over my lips. We sat that way for about a minute before he pulled back and said "Out of hearing range."

"Whew!"

"I really like Felix. He reminds me of Emmett," said Esme.

"He sorta does…" said Alice. She popped into the fort.

"Alice, Alice, Alice! Password?" asked Jasper.

"No."

"This fort has no security…" he grumbled.

"So, this vampire court summons?"

He looked at the paper.

"It's about the southern wars. I'll get out fine."

"You have to go to Italy, right?" I asked.

"Eh, yeah…" he responded, looking uneasy.

"Can I go? Please?"

"Bella, the Volturi will kill you!" he shouted.

"Oh, please! We'll just tell them about the arrangement!"

He growled.

"Why exactly do you _want _to come?"

I grinned, but didn't respond. Realization hit him.

"Ohhhh. Is this an Assassin's Creed thing?"

"Maaaaybeeee…" I looked up.

"Oh, fine. You can come."

"YAY!"

I jumped up and hit my head on a chair which supported our fort.

"OWWWWWWWW!"

I sat back down and held my head.

"And that, my dear Bella, is why we do not get overexcited in homemade forts."

I stuck out my tongue.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"June," he said, scowling.

"Ha! That's after graduation."

"I was hoping it wasn't."

"Well, too bad."

"Back to English," he said, and lightly slapped me with his right hand.

"Aw shucks."

I looked back down at my English book and continued to study. Edward thumped down the stairs and came to the front of the fort. Jasper slid over to the entrance.

"What is the color of the night?"

"Sanguine, my brother," responded Edward. He was immediately let into the fort.

"This is getting crowded!"

I pulled my English stuff back into a corner.

"Nobody's claustrophobic, so we're good," said Alice.

"That doesn't mean I don't respect personal space!" I complained.

"Oh, shush," said Jasper, pulling me into his lap. "Problem solved."

"Heyyyy!"

"Shush," he placed a finger over my lip. "Brother Edward has something to tell us."

"Can we drop the Dark Brotherhood act?" asked Alice.

"Of course not. It's an important part of our fort, the Forks Sanctuary!"

Alice snorted, and Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"Does sister Alice need to leave?"

"Nonono! I'm good!"

"Very well then. Edward?"

Edward messed with his hair quickly (it was wet, and a wet Edward is not a good Edward) and then turned to us.

"Emmett said he smelled another vampire in the woods. Probably Victoria, that redhead from the rouge attack. She might be holding a grudge against us because we did kill her mate after all."

"Huh. That's not good."

Jasper rubbed his chin.

"Alice and I could probably handle her," offered Edward. "We'd be happy to take out some anger on her."

"I'll leave it to you too then. I've got the Volturi to worry about after all. You light her up, problem solved!"

Edward grinned, and then stuck his finger in his ear.

"Stupid water!"

"Did you go swimming or something?" I asked.

"Nah, I went hunting and made a mess of myself. I had to take a shower, which isn't something I normally do. I don't like getting wet."

"Then why did you choose to live in Forks?" I asked, giggling. He hit me playfully.

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Esme.

"Ooh, spaghetti!"

I crawled out of the fort, and the others followed.

"Dinner for one," said Edward, looking over the setup.

"Do you want some too?" asked Esme.

"No thanks!"

Edward turned around and headed upstairs (in search of his hair-dryer, I assume). I dove into my spaghetti, and Jasper watched out of curiosity. He chuckled, and I wondered why until Emmett strolled into the room.

"You look like you just ate a really bloody bear, Bells!"

I glanced into the mirror in the living room and smiled when I saw the spaghetti sauce all over my face.

"I AM EBIL VAMPY!" I shouted, raising my arms. Jasper pretended to cringe in fear.

"Oh no! She'll eat me! Help!"

"Fear not!" said Alice, picking up a butter knife. "I shall save you Jazz man!"

Alice poked me with the butter knife, and I fell dramatically to the floor.

"Oh! Spare me brave hero! I will do no more wrong! I shall correct my ways and drink only from animals!"

"Good! Farewell, demon!"

She deposited the butter knife in the silverware drawer and headed upstairs.

"And so goes dinner in the Cullen household," I said, returning to my plate. Jasper nodded, grinning. I finished off my spaghetti and wiped my mouth.

"Alright Kiddo, time for bed," said Jasper, reaching over and picking me up under my arms.

"Aw, why? It's only nine…"

"School tomorrow, kiddo. Gotta sleep so you'll do good on those exams."

He kissed me on the cheek and carried me upstairs to his bedroom, where he laid me in his bed and pulled the covers up over me.

"Sleep. It's all good, Alice called Charlie."

"Okay…" I said, and drifted into sleep.

**SPOV**

"Jake."

No response.

"Jake."

Still no response.

"JACOB!"

"HUHYA!"

He jumped and made a weird noise.

"Goddammit Seth! I'm tryin' to sleep here!"

"Sorry, but Sam wants you," I said as calmly as possible.

"Sam can kiss my ass," he mumbled and rolled over.

I sighed and headed back outside. Sam stood out in the yard with his arms crossed. He raised one eyebrow.

"Nope," I responded.

Sam sighed and turned his back to me, looking out at the woods.

"Did he say anything?"

"'HUHYA!' and 'Sam can kiss my ass.'"

A deep growl emitted from his chest.

"Any more of this and I'll kick him from the pack. He'll be a lone wolf."

"Sam, don't-"

"DON'T start Seth. He'll deserve what he gets in time…"

Sam glanced at Jake's window, then turned and ran to the forest, phasing as soon as he reached the trees. A howl rang through the forest a moment later. I shook my head.

"Please, Jake, just do what he says! Do what he says!" I shouted at the house, then turned and ran for the trees. I heard Jacob groan once just as I shifted.

**YAY FOR THE SEQUEL!**

**Ok, so, Jasper's headed to Volterra for court, Bella is just as silly as ever, Edward has warmed up to life, Jacob is being an ass and Sam wants to boot him, and Seth is just trying to live his life.**

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews please!**


	2. The Past is the Future

**I'm not sure if a 1960 Cadillac Convertible has back seat or back floorboards****…**

**Note: There is a HUGE time jump that goes back for decades and decades. It's before the Cullens arrived in Forks and set up the treaty, fyi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just screwed with the plot and pairings.**

Freshmen at Forks High could be so dense.

A group of them gathered around an old looking, white convertible parked in the parking lot (where else?).

"Dude, this thing is wack. It's got a freakin' tape player!" said a boy with dark hair named Devan.

"I'm going to guess that's it's some old dude's car, and he's, like, totally picking up his daughter or whatever. But if it belongs to a student, then I could get some good shit on them. That is, if I knew what kind of car it was, _Bradley,_" said Brit, chewing her gum loudly.

Bradley, the group's "car expert" looked over it.

"Well, I've seen one like this before, but I don't remember what it was called… It looks pretty old though," he said, reaching out to touch it.

A large, cold hand grabbed his wrist before Bradley could reach the car.

"It is, and that's why you're not going to touch it," said the newcomer, in a menacing tone of voice.

Bradley was shaking in his shoes. The strange man released his wrist. This gave the freshmen a moment to inspect him.

He had long, blond hair, and was wearing a straw beach hat. His aviators were sliding down to the tip of his nose so the students were able to see his piercing gold eyes. He wore a dusty blue t-shirt that said "Sam and Omie's" in tan letters, khaki shorts, and sandals. He could be no older than 20 by the way he looked.

The stranger raised his left arm and pointed at the school.

"Scram, or I'll make you wash my freakin' car."

Brit saw his leather bracelet and gasped. It was black with a metal crest exactly like the one Edward Cullen wore.

"You.. you're Jasper Hale!"

Jasper facepalmed. _Oh. My. God. Are these people that stupid?_

"Naw dip. Now get outta here," Jasper waved his hand once, and the kids disappeared. "Damn kids…"

He jumped into his white, 1960 Cadillac Convertible and turned on the stereo. Jimmy Buffet's "Margaritaville" began to play, and Jasper kicked off his sandals and put his feet on the dash.

Bella, Edward, and Alice walked out of the school arm in arm, and skipped across the parking lot. Jasper laughed quietly at seeing his brother act so girly. The night before, Edward had lost a bet with Emmett and had to wear a girl's shirt that said "If you think I'm cute, you should see my mom!" to school. However, the bronze-haired vampire appeared to be skipping of his own free will.

"Not skipping, Jasper, prancing!" said Edward as he approached the car.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" screamed Bella, jumping into the seat.

"I CALL THE BACK SEAT!" screamed Alice, vaulting over the door and laying down flat in the back.

"I CALL THE…" Edward paused. "I CALL THE BACK FLOORBOARDS!"

Edward jumped into the floorboards, depositing his bag on Alice's lap.

"Hey!" she protested, pushing the bag on top of him. "Stupid!"

"You're stupid!" he shouted back.

"No, YOU ARE!" she screamed.

By this point, the entire parking lot was staring at them. Jasper sighed, and started up the car. Edward and Alice continued to argue all the way through town, causing several curious citizens to give them odd looks. They finally stopped when Jasper reached back over the seat and whacked them both on the head.

"Shut _up, _will you? You're making us look like retards."

"BUT WE ARE RETARDS!" said Edward.

"WELL, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE IT ALL THE F*CKING TIME!"

Bella pulled out her iPod and started to play "Why Can't We Be Friends?" at the highest volume setting. Edward and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Seriously, Bella?"

"You all aren't pretty when you argue."

They all huffed. Jasper pulled into the garage, and everyone stepped out of the car.

"Guys! Look what I found in the attic!"

Emmett jumped off the sofa holding an old wooden box.

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"It's got all these old pictures and documents and stuff! I don't recognize any of them…"

He opened it, revealing withered old pieces of paper and black and white photos. Bella, Edward, and Alice put their stuff down in the foyer and stepped into the living. Emmett put the box on the table, and they started to go through it.

"How'd you find it?" asked Jasper, squinting to read and old paper.

"I got bored and started to go through the attic."

"Look! It's Ephraim Black!" exclaimed Bella, holding a photo out for them to see. "He's Jacob's great grandpa."

Edward took the picture.

"Man, he looks just like Jake!"

"Who looks just like me?" said a husky voice coming from the back porch.

"Your great grandpa!" said Bella, waving the picture in Jacob's face.

"Huh. Ephraim."

Jacob took the picture and looked closely at it. Seth popped up behind him, grinning big.

"Wow! Ephraim! I've never seen him before. The elders didn't have pictures. I'm surprised you do!"

"Hey, you guys," said Alice. "I found a picture of a kid named Rushing Clear Water."

She held up a photo of a boy with light hair (unusual for natives) and supposedly light eyes.

"Woah! That's my grandpa! I heard dad talk about him some…"

Seth took the picture.

"Our family is known for our light hair and eye color," said Seth, pointing at his sandy brown locks and vibrant green eyes. "Legends say that they're like that because we're so free-spirited and happy."

"Explains why Leah's all dark and gloomy," laughed Jake.

Seth chuckled. Bella dug through the box a bit more, and pulled out a journal.

"Hey, look! It's a journal, and it belongs to…"

She struggled to read the text on the cover. Alice took it from her and read it with her vampire eyesight.

"Isabelle Swan."

"Holy crap, you mean _Isabelle Swan_? My great grandma?" asked Bella.

"The one and only," said Alice, cracking it open. She began to read.

"Dear diary, today I'm going to the Quileute reservation for the thousandth time. Mary has warned me not to keep going back, and says bad things always come to those who associate themselves with the natives. I don't believe her. Ephraim and his friends are good people, and they've been willing to learn English. Ephraim has become quite good, but I don't know what to do with Rushing. He speaks like your stereotypical Native American-no proper use of contractions and pauses in the middle of his sentences-and I'm not sure-"

*****Paint It Black*****

"-how to fix that," said Isabelle, writing the last word in her diary and closing it up. She looked at her son, Robert, and smiled at him.

"Time to visit aunt Mary, okay?" she said.

Robert grinned, showing several missing teeth. Isabelle picked him up and carried him out the front door. Across the street was Mary Webber's house, where she resided with her husband, John, and her own son, Thomas. Isabelle walked in without knocking; she knew Mary was expecting her. Mary was knitting in the corner, Thomas pulling on her dress. Mary stood, scowling at Isabelle.

"Belle, how many times have I told you not to keep going back to the reservation?" she scolded, taking Robert into her arms. "You need to be a normal girl. You should start by wearing more feminine clothes."

Mary eyed Belle's trousers and shirt.

"What? They're easier to move in!" said Belle, defending herself. "Dresses are… icky."

"You sound like a five year-old," Mary slapped Belle playfully, and sighed. "Have fun, I guess…"

"Take good care of Robert!" shouted Belle, running out the door grinning like a fool.

Mary sighed and shook her head as the younger girl went bounding into the woods.

Normal people walked along the road to the reservation. Isabelle wasn't a normal person. She took a shortcut through the trees that any other person would get lost trying to navigate. It zigzagged through the tall trees, and led her past creeks, over logs, and in between bushes. This path she took through the forest was part of the reason she wore men's clothes (of course, she had several other reasons).

You could tell when you got closer to the reservation. The trees became thicker, and you could smell the salt in the air. Isabelle began to run through the last stretch of forest. She flew out of the trees and onto the grass. Glancing into the distance, she saw the smoke rising in the near distance. There were several traditional Quileute houses near the edge of the water on First Beach. Belle approached them, smiling.

Rushing Clear Water was a feisty Quileute who didn't like his name at all. He was one of the last Native Americans on the Reservation to be given his sort of name. Everyone else his age had first names and last names like the white men. He got stuck with a stupid Indian name, and swore he'd give his kids normal names. People called him Rushing.

Rushing bounded out of the camp as soon as he saw Belle approaching from the north. He was the one of the friendlier Quileutes, and had little problem with the white men.

"Belle! Belle!" he shouted, bounding towards her at unnatural speeds. As soon as he reached her, Rushing pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"We missed you so much!"

Isabelle gasped for air and attempted to pry Rushing from her body. After a minute, he released her, causing her to fall to the ground, breathing heavily. Rushing just grinned.

"Well, Rushing, that was..." she paused. "… interesting. Is Ephraim around?"

Rushing's happy expression changed to one that said "Ohoho! Ephraim, you say?" and Belle got the impression that he knew something she didn't.

"Yes. Ephraim is just around the bend there. Said he was waiting for you. Knew you would come. Or something…"

Rushing dropped his all-knowing look and began to scratch his head, trying to remember what the older native had said to him earlier.

"Oh well. Ephraim is on beach, waiting for you to come. Ready to show you something. Go along now," he said, ushering her to the beach.

Belle stumbled for a bit before walking down the beach. As Rushing has said, Ephraim was waiting for her under a tree, sitting in the sand with a small leather book, scratching his chin. He didn't notice her at first. She smiled.

"Ephraim?"

He jumped a bit before turning to look at her.

"Oh, Belle. Rushing said I was here, didn't he?"

"He told me you were waiting for me…"

"I was, I was."

He stood up. Ephraim towered over Belle. Most of the natives were tall and muscular, but he took that to a whole other level.

They stood in silence for a second.

"You wanted to show me something?" asked Isabelle.

"Ah, yes! Um, here," he said sheepishly, holding out the leather book.

Belle took it, undid the string around it, and opened it. Inside was practically perfect English in practically perfect handwriting!

"Did you do this Ephraim?" she asked, looking up at the tan boy.

He blushed and nodded.

As Belle read, she discovered that he had practiced writing quotes before starting his own words.

"_Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow,_" she read.

"Shakespeare, right?" said Ephraim, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes," she responded, turning the page. "This is good, Ephraim, very good."

"Ah, thank you," he said. "The elders had books in one of the buildings. I asked to borrow some. You said that reading was a good way to improve, yes? There were many things I did not understand, but I think I am getting it."

"That's good, very good," she said, still flipping pages.

"Shakespeare writes funny things. Some words do not make sense at all."

Belle laughed, and Ephraim looked confused.

"Did I say something that was funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of," she giggled.

Ephraim continued to look confused, but he shook it off.

"So, what do you feel like doing today? I am not busy at all."

"How about we walk? Along the beach, away from the village, I mean," she said, pointing down the empty beach.

"Sure," he responded, grinning. "Sounds like a good idea. Nice and quiet, yes?"

"Yes."

She smiled, and held onto Ephraim's arm as they walked down First Beach.

**Heheheh****…**** So, I'm really into writing about everyone's ancestors. The main plot will still be about Jasper and Bella (and everyone else****…****), but the flashbacks are necessary to the plot.**

**Reviews please? :3**


End file.
